The Trenchcoat
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: A lone man marches his way through a snowstorm, determined to keep his precious Pokemon warm. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**__** Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, this story is made for non-profit purposes only.**_

_**Claimer: Go to my FanFiction or deviantART profile for more details.**_

Harsh blowing winds blasted across the landscape, it was almost midnight and visibility was next to zero. It was a full-blown winter on Faraday Island as a snowstorm swept across its northern half. 60 centimeter of snow had been falling all day. Snowplows couldn't keep up, the snowstorm constantly replaced the snow every time they scoop it away. They were overwhelmed.

Few denizens would dare travel the snow covered streets after nightfall, even under the comfort of bright LED streetlamps. The wind would knock down anyone who attempt to cross the street. Those unfortunate to get knocked down were buried under the snow, where the storm freezes them into giant ice cubes.

The Faraday City Pokémon Hospital's lights shined under the bright snow. What should be a busy night had grind to a near standstill by the storm's merciless power. The parking lot was vacant save for thick wind-streaked snow. There were a few cars parked on the conjoining street; the storm had buried them, turning them into nothing more than mounds of snow. Stalled in the middle of the street, just a stone's throw away from the Pokémon Hospital, a snowplow sat motionless. The driver had tried to take on the storm's power only to be viciously defeated, now he sat within the warmth of the Pokémon Hospital, forced to wait out the storm.

But he wasn't the only one seeking refuge.

A man made his way through the storm towards the Faraday City Pokémon Hospital. He wore a thick black trench coat, his head and face covered with a winter cap, snow goggles, and a scarf. Ice and sleet clung to the leather and wool, turning the man into a gray blob in the white snow. His hands were dug feverishly into his trenchcoat pockets. The winds buffered his body, trying to claim him as another victim. The snow was up to his knees, making it painfully slow to walk. Snow had gotten up into his blue jeans and was burning his shins with what felt like was frostbite. Peering through the ice-covered goggles, he could barely make out the Pokémon Hospital's glowing sign across the frozen road. The man pressed on, winds rocked him back and forth across the snow. He struggled to stay upright, exerting whatever strength he had left to keep going.

He approached the stalled snowplow, a ping of curiosity touched his brain. The man pulled out a gloved hand and sweeped some snow off a window to see inside. Empty. His body ached, he need a moment to rest. The man thought for a moment, though it wasn't that far now the storm's merciless wind made it feel like kilometers away. He needed to rest, just for a minute. The man grabbed the stiff door handle of the driver side door and pulled it open and climbed into the seat. He shut the door, silencing the storm's wail to a whisper.

The man breathed relief, he had gotten this far and was only a stone's throw away to safety. He was exhausted, his energy spent. As he was catching his breath, tiny arms stirred underneath his trenchcoat. He gently pressed over it, "There there," he whispered, "Just a little further."

The arms ceased movement and went back to sleep.

He then turned his attention to the snowplow. The man pulled off a glove and flipped on the power switch, the dashboard lit up its sensors and gauges. The snowplow's lithium battery meter read seventy-four percent. The man didn't bother trying to start its electric-engine. Even if it does work, the storm made sure the snowplow wasn't going anywhere till morning.

_Just a little further now._

He put his glove back on and opened the snowplow door. The storm screamed into the cab, its icy breath burning his face. The man stepped out and slammed the door shut before resumed his trip towards the Pokémon Hospital. The wind picked up again, more sleet and rain came down in vast swarms. They pelt against his trenchcoat, struggling to penetrate the thick insulated leather. The man breathed into his trenchcoat and picked up the pace, trying not to jar the precious cargo underneath.

As he approached the Pokémon Hospital, a face appeared over the main entrance's windows. The man couldn't see who it was, the windows distorted the light into a white void. He wasn't sure if it was a Pokémon or a human being. The man waved a hand at the figure, it waved back before disappearing into the white void.

_A little further._

The man heaved his legs, they were becoming stiffer by the second. He felt the muscles strain as the storm bit into his legs. The man reached the Pokémon Hospital wall. He braced himself against the thick decorative concrete, then walked his way along its face. He kept his hands grazing the wall as he made it towards the entrance, the wind eased a little almost like it was giving up.

He approached the entrance and knocked on the door, it slid open and the man stumbled through.

Warm air hugged the man with compassion, the sliding doors shut and locked out the storm. He pulled off his scarf and winter cap, then his ice covered goggles. His black hair was messy and his face was white from the cold. The man took a deep breath and smiled, "Hello, Nurse Joy."

The Faraday City Pokémon Hospital's Nurse Joy stood before him. She wore a blue-green V-collared shirt, trousers, and slippers; the standard Nurse Joy hospital gown throughout Faraday Island. Behind her was an Audino, wearing a scruffy blue-green bandanna. Also a standard Faraday Island custom.

"Mark," she said, "What were you doing out there, its freezing!?"

Mark waved it off, "I'll tell you later, right now I need a three-fifty five millimeter bottle of warm milk."

Nurse Joy nodded, "I'll get it right away."

As she ran off to fetch the warm milk, the Audino lead Mark into the lobby and seated him by the fireplace. There were other people sitting in the cushioned chairs, many were everyday citizens who were staying in till the storm pass. Some were regular Pokémon trainers, most look like outsiders who came from faraway regions such as Kanto and Johto. They don't seem to take much interest in him as they were either going through their Pokédex or reading a book.

When the Hearing Pokémon offered to take off Mark's coat, he asked it to take his boots off first. The Audino undid the laces and pulled his boots off.

"Aud Audi!" the Audino gasped.

His feet were bluish-white, they were soaked and wrinkled from the storm's heavy beating. Mark simply shrugged, not really surprised, "It looks worse than he feels," he simply say.

Nurse Joy came back in with the bottle of warm milk, "Here you go, Mark."

Mark took the bottle from Nurse Joy and pulled his trenchcoat open. Tucked inside a custom-made pocket was a sleeping Plusle. It was wearing a blind-fold, peacefully sleeping the bitter night away. Mark stuck the bottle into its mouth, it unconsciously hold the bottle as it sucked down the warm milk.

Nurse Joy couldn't help but giggle, "That is so adorable!" she said while keeping her voice to a minimum.

Mark grinned, "I prefer to keep my Pokémon close, they love this."

He sat the warm bottle aside and stood up, Mark pulled the trenchcoat open revealing a Minum in the other pocket. It too was wearing a blindfold and was sleeping peacefully. Strapped to Mark's chest were an Emolga and Pikachu, both wearing blindfolds and snoozing away. Mark plucked them from their harnesses and sat them on the cushioned chair, then handed the trenchcoat to the Audino, "Damn, the weather's harsh out there. Not as bad as it actually is after you spend a few minutes in it."

"Why were you out there?" Nurse Joy asked again.

"I was snowed-in at the auto-shop where I work. The place had horrible insulation and was getting almost as cold as outside. The pipes were frozen stiff and there was a problem with the natural gas heater. Not only can't I get water, I can't boil the snow. I couldn't get home, my Dad's still at work and I don't expect him to be home due to the storm."

"Your dad's the Chief of Police, right?"

Mark nodded, "Yes, he is."

Mark scooped up his four Pokémon and cradled them in his lap, then he took the warm bottle and fed Minun, "I always bring my Pokémon everywhere, they don't like to be left alone at home. Good thing I brought them with me today, they would be miserable tonight if I hadn't."

Nurse Joy turned to the digital wall-clock, "It's minus 15 degrees Celsius out there!"

"And it was minus 5 degrees Celsius in the auto shop," said Mark, "It is no place to spend the night in weather like this."

The shiny sprite Emolga stirred, it pulled off its blindfold and yawned, "Emo?"

"Hello, girl," said Mark, "You need anything?"

Emolga covered her groin and made a face, "Em!"

Mark turned to the Audino, "She needs to use the bathroom, can you take her there, Audino?"

The Hearing Pokémon nodded, "Aud."

Emolga got up on all four limbs and stretched, then leaped onto the floor. Mark pulled the warm milk away from Minun and turned to Pikachu. She too started to stir, "Pi," she muttered.

Mark stuck the bottle into Pikachu's mouth. She sipped it lightly at first, realizing what it was the Mouse Pokémon started gulping it down as fast as the bottle could allow, "Go slow, Pikachu," said Mark.

Pikachu nodded and slowed down, she kept on sucking the milk until it was all gone.

Mark turned back to Nurse Joy and asked, "Is there a bed available? I'm going to need one for the night."

"We have plenty of beds available for temporary guests," said Nurse Joy, "You can stay for the night."

When Emolga came back, she hopped back on Mark's lap and snuggled into his side. Mark scooped her up and cradled her in her arms, "We're going to sleep here for the night," he told her, "We'll go home tomorrow."

"Em," she muttered with a nod.

Mark laughed, "Right now she's more concerned of sleeping than going home."

That earned Nurse Joy a chuckle.

Emolga climbed on Mark's shoulder, when she sat down she slipped and tumbled back down on Mark's lap, "Here," he said, "I'll carry you to bed."

The Sky Squirrel Pokémon let out a smile, "Emo."

Mark then turned to Nurse Joy, "Can you carry my Cheering Pokémon? My arms are full with Emolga and Pikachu."

"Sure, Mark," said Nurse Joy, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. All I need is a bed for my Pokémon and I to sleep in, anything else will have to wait till morning."

Nurse Joy picked up Plusle and Minun, she then led the way towards the living quarters. The lights were turned off, soft snores echoed from inside the room. Mark stuck his head through the open doorway. Rows of single beds were lined up in a uniformed pattern, at least half of them were filled with sleeping people and their Pokémon. Not exactly private, but it would have to do for now.

"Be very quiet," said Nurse Joy, "Try not to disturb the others."

Mark nodded, "We'll be quiet."

They went inside and found a spare bed, Nurse Joy laid Plusle and Minun down and left without further comment.

Mark sat Emolga and Pikachu on the bed and pulled off his soaking blue jeans, he tossed them in a laundry basket and climbed under the covers. It was a memory foam bed, Mark relaxed as his body sunk into it, _Relieving, _he thought, _Feels almost like home._

The storm outside continued to roar, it sounded like it was a world away. Mark picked up Plusle and Minun and sat them beside him, then picked up Emolga and Pikachu. He pulled the covers over him and rested his head. Mark pressed his nose against the pillow and sniffed, it smelled like it just recently came from the store.

_Ah, fresh._

"Good night, you guys," he whispered.

"Em," Emolga murmured.

Nurse Joy and her Audino stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind them, plunging the room back into darkness. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

Within minutes, Mark and his Pokémon fell asleep, safe from the vicious storm outside.


End file.
